Various schemes for displaying three dimensional images (static, or moving images) are known. One well-known scheme simultaneously displays two images which are encoded for the left eye and right eye by means of different optical polarizations, or colors (e.g. red and green). A viewer wears a pair of special glasses which have lenses in front of the left and right eyes. The lenses are arranged to pass only the image intended for that eye, i.e. a left eye sees only the image intended for that eye. Another stereoscopic display technique sequentially presents an image intended for the left eye, and an image intended for the right eye. A user wears a special pair of glasses which are shuttered in synchronism with the displayed images, such that the left eye shutter is open during the period when the left eye image is displayed, and the right eye shutter is open during the period when the right eye image is displayed.
Auto stereoscopic display techniques remove the need for a viewer to wear special glasses. One known scheme uses a flat panel display with multisided slanted lenticular lenses mounted in front of display elements. An example of this kind of display is described in WO07/069195 A2.
Devices for sourcing 2D video data are known, for example video players like DVD players or set top boxes which provide digital video signals. The source device is to be coupled to a display device like a TV set or monitor. Image data is transferred from the source device via a suitable interface, preferably a high-speed digital interface like HDMI. Currently 3D enhanced devices such as 3D Blu-ray players are entering the market. For transferring the 3D video signals from the source device to the display device new high data rate digital interface standards are being developed, e.g. based on and compatible with the existing HDMI standard. Transferring 2D digital image signals to the display device usually involves sending the video pixel data frame by frame, which frames are to be displayed sequentially. Such frames may either represent video frames of a progressive video signal (full frames) or may represent video frames of an interlaced video signal (based on the well known line interlacing, one frame providing the odd lines and the next frame providing the even lines to be displayed sequentially).
Likewise distribution of 2D content to end-users is known from DVB. With the market introduction of 3D Blu-ray devices, stereoscopic content has become available and there has been a call to also enable the distribution of this content by other means such as through cable, or satellite. In order to accommodate the industry is extending the DVB framework to enable the distribution of 3D content over DVB.